


Через пустыню

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, ну серьезно, что за дурацкая неопытная преступная группировка умудрилась добыть почти функционирующую сыворотку правды, но не удосужилась снабдить свое убежище в пустыне ни оборудованием для связи, ни транспортом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через пустыню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Been Through The Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087995) by [Laura Kaye (laurakaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakaye/pseuds/Laura%20Kaye). 



Фил Коулсон пришел в сознание, когда на него вылили ведро холодной воды — надо отметить, это был не то чтобы самый отвратительный способ, которым его приводили в сознание, но он определенно находился в пятерке наименее любимых (лучше, чем электроды, хуже пощечин). Обычно ледяной душ был неприятен, нередко причинял боль, иногда приводил к переохлаждению, а также мог закоротить любые технические штучки, которые удалось прикарманить до захвата.

Филу несколько раз по разным поводам сообщали, как это ненормально с его стороны — составлять собственные хит-парады, к примеру, видов пыток. Коулсон всегда считал эти обвинения несправедливыми: ему же не было прямо жизненно необходимо все это сочинять, просто у него особый, педантичный склад ума. Эти списки он составлял… спонтанно. Зато ему было чем заняться, когда дела шли отвратительно, а при его работе такое состояние дел возникало удручающе часто.

Конкретно сейчас вернувшись в сознание, он обнаружил себя в состоянии типа III («связан»), подтипа б («в сидячем положении»), подпункта два («связан веревками, кусками материи или другими неметаллическими материалами») — вполне стандартная для плена ситуация. В этом злодейском подвале было достаточно жарко для того, чтобы холодная вода показалась ему освежающей, вот только бы она не так ужасно воняла.

Он охнул и затряс головой, изображая, что находится в прострации, тем временем пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию. Он чувствовал, как воротник задевает щетину на его лице, и это сигнализировало о том, что он был без сознания дольше, чем первоначально представлял себе. Это здорово усложняло дело, особенно если его увезли слишком далеко от оперативного штаба, развернутого в Парампе. Значит, рассчитывать на быстрое спасение не приходилось.

Продолжая исследования, он обнаружил, что его путы были из хлопка — что, бельевая веревка? Серьезно? Это было практически оскорблением, учитывая, что связан он был весьма свободно, ему предоставили почти пять сантиметров свободного пространства, к тому же, на нем оставили всю одежду, даже ботинки и ремень.

Дилетанты.

Фил подозревал, что его так небрежно связали, потому что не раскусили его легенду — якобы он криминальный бухгалтер, который прибыл, чтобы помочь преступному синдикату прикрыть свои финансовые махинации. Его теория быстро подтвердилась, когда похитители начали угрожать и требовать информацию. Похоже, ему не повезло стать мишенью конкурирующей группировки, собиравшейся срубить немного деньжат (в которых очень нуждались, судя по тому, что сперли сотовый Фила), захватив финансиста. Фил съежился от страха, умолял о пощаде и обещал златые горы — более умные и менее жадные злодеи поняли бы, что тот никак не сможет выполнить эти обещания — а сам составлял список своих ресурсов:

— один (1) набор отмычек, спрятанный в каблуке левого ботинка;

— один (1) покосившийся деревянный стул, который наверняка легко сломать;

— одно (1) лезвие, спрятанное в пряжке ремня и вполне подходящее для перепиливания веревок;

— один (1) ремень с кевларовыми шлевками, способный выдержать до 500 фунтов веса;

— два (2) маленьких керамических ножа в ножнах, прикрепленных к резинкам носков;

— одна (1) авторучка с титановым наконечником, ей можно было не только прекрасно писать чернилами, но и колоть противников — во внутреннем кармане пальто;

и

— один (1) агент Клинт Бартон, меткий стрелок, умный парень и очень хороший друг Фила, местонахождение в данный момент неизвестно.

Небольшое стратегическое бахвальство, что сейчас за ним придет его «телохранитель», сработало, как Фил и надеялся: Некомпетентный Мудак №1 похвастался, что «Клиффа» захватили вместе с ним, он сейчас находится под воздействием «сыворотки правды» и вываливает все секреты Фила.

Фил сильно сомневался в этом, но промолчал. В этом была фишка. Бог знает, какую редкостную хрень злодеям продали под видом «сыворотки правды», но, в любом случае, она не могла бы им помочь.

Фил вздохнул. Из этой ситуации больше ничего нельзя было выжать, пора приступать к работе.

>>>———> <———<<<

А теперь подходила пора убираться отсюда. Фил разобрался с похитителями и привел в порядок Клинта, чей разум пострадал от «сыворотки правды», а тело — от различного рода травм. В этом плане все прошло довольно стандартно. Фил даже не удивился, когда обнаружил, что на базе не было связи с внешним миром, только закрытая система внутренней видеосвязи. Это было неприятно, но понятно: гораздо легче обеспечивать информационную безопасность, не позволяя своим сотрудникам общаться с посторонними.

Настоящая проблема обнаружилась, когда Фил отправился искать гараж, рассчитывая на крутой джип или, по крайней мере, на несколько квадроциклов, но не нашел там вообще ничего. И это, честно говоря, поставило его в тупик: хорошо, база не была полностью укомплектована штатом, но примерно дюжина — как им сказали — человек там ошивалась, все они каким-то образом должны были сюда добраться. Однако в гараже не было ни машин, ни рабочей зоны для механика, да вообще никакого транспорта с мотором. Он нашел там только заполненный маршрутный лист на маленький автобус — автобус! — и какие-то невнятные намеки на следующую «поставку». Насколько Фил смог понять, сотрудников этой конкретной базы доставляли на место и бросали здесь до следующего транспорта. Он совершенно не горел желанием узнать, когда прибудет следующая партия. Он дал себе 90 секунд на то, чтобы от души проклясть своих похитителей и заодно всю их работу, затем в течение 60 секунд он признавался себе, что его гложет беспокойство за Клинта, который явно был не в состоянии совершать переход через пустыню. Затем он постарался абстрагироваться от беспокойства, гнева и полнейшего разочарования во всем этом абсурде и приступил к мозговому штурму. 

Через сорок минут Фил умудрился найти кое-какие припасы и поменял костюм и туфли на более подходящие для пустыни камуфляжную форму и ботинки, найденные в одном из шкафчиков. Он активировал тревожный маячок, вшитый в резинку нижнего белья, надеясь, что холодная вода, которой его окатили, не вывела гаджет из строя. Он оставил зашифрованное послание в своей бывшей тюрьме для возможного спасателя, если кто-то найдет то место, в котором они были до похищения. Он даже умудрился решить транспортную проблему Клинта. Если честно, все это заняло добрый час.

Оставалось позаботиться еще кое о чем.

— Н-но! — сказал Фил.

Лошадь проигнорировала его, продолжая спокойно двигаться вдоль дороги, уткнувшись в низкорослую траву, деликатно обкусывая ее то тут, то там. 

— Яххху! — предпринял попытку Фил. — Геть? — он потянул за лошадиные... ремни. Ну, за эту ручную фигню. Может, вожжи? В летнем лагере Фил не посещал секцию верховой езды. Были другие секции, которые интересовали его куда больше: естественно, по вязанию узлов, плаванию и, что выглядело забавно в свете данной ситуации, — стрельбе из лука. Он убеждал себя, что изначально именно детский интерес к этому виду спорта привлек его к Клинту Бартону, а вовсе не дерзкая улыбка лучника или животная грация, с которой он двигался, и не его неотъемлемая, необъяснимо милая... Клинт-ность. 

Совершенно не впечатлившаяся лошадь продолжала игнорировать его. Сидевший на ней Клинт сонно заморгал и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Коулсона. Движение было слишком резким, он снова начал соскальзывать с лошади. Фил успел подхватить его.

Клинт тяжело навалился на него, лицо прижалось к макушке Фила. Коулсон чувствовал его горячее влажное дыхание кожей головы, и оно было совсем не такое приятное, каким Фил его изредка позволял себе представлять в мечтах. 

— Э-э-э-й, — протянул Клинт голосом, который чересчур для душевного спокойствия Фила напоминал Киану Ривза. — Фил. Привет, Фил.

— Да, Бартон, — Фил напомнил себе, что Клинта накачали наркотой, причем непрофессионально, если судить по отвратительным отметинам на его руках, поэтому тот не мог отвечать за последствия от употребления вышеупомянутых наркотиков — и не только за видимое опьянение, но и за потерю кратковременной памяти, а также полную неспособность утаивать свои мысли.

Нет, ну серьезно, что за дурацкая неопытная преступная группировка умудрилась добыть почти функционирующую сыворотку правды, но не удосужилась снабдить свое убежище в пустыне ни оборудованием для связи, ни транспортом? Может быть, Фил все-таки пропустил какую-то очень хитро скрытую систему связи или еще один гараж, потому что было абсурдно поверить, что преступники, пусть даже самые бездарные, могут полагаться на лошадь, как на транспорт для своих гнусных делишек. На лошадь. Одну-единственную лошадь. Единственную ужасную лошадь, которая уже один раз цапнула Фила, а еще оставила дымящуюся кучу на его ботинке. Если бы допрашивавшие Клинта уроды не умудрились ко всему прочему изуродовать колено Клинта так, что оно распухло и побагровело, что совсем не нравилось Филу, Коулсон посчитал бы всю затею с поездкой на лошади гиблым делом. Но даже в самый лучший свой день Фил не смог бы далеко унести на себе человека клинтовых габаритов. А сегодня был определенно не его лучший день.

В представлении Фила идеальный день он проводил за прекрасно смешанными коктейлями, в мягкой удобной одежде, сидя на диване, прижавшись к... кому-то, кто наблюдал бы, как Фил на своем планшете шарится по ибею в поисках редкой сувенирки с капитаном Америкой. 

— Я на лошади, твою мать! — пробормотал Клинт в волосы Фила и начал истерически хохотать. 

— Да, Бартон, — терпеливо ответил Фил, возвращаясь в реальность. Он рукой поддержал Клинта за широкую спину, горячую и вздрагивающую, явно из-за наркотиков.

Клинт неуверенно подтянулся и вернул себя в вертикальное положение, затем осмотрелся вокруг в явном удивлении:  
— Чей-та я на лошади, Фил?

Фил вздохнул, напоминая себе, что наркотики хотя бы снимают боль у Клинта.  
— Наверное, потому что я в прошлой жизни был суперзлодеем, и теперь за мной числится множество огромных неоплаченных кармических долгов, — сказал он.

— Оу, — произнес Клинт, нахмурившись. — Нет, Фил. — Он наклонился, и Филу снова пришлось ловить его. Он уже серьезно задумывался над тем, чтобы привязать Бартона к седлу, когда тот несколько раз стукнул его по голове, что, как предположил Фил, должно было быть ободряющими поглаживаниями. — Ты можешь быть только героем. Ты спасал людей тыщщщи раз.

Фил посмотрел в расфокусированные, одурманенные глаза Клинта, и его грудь сжалась от совершенно неуместной нежности. Клинт был его другом, напомнил он себе, очень хорошим другом, и никогда не проявлял никакого желания быть для него чем-то большим. Кроме того, Фил был его полевым командиром, пусть и не непосредственным, к тому же весьма здравомыслящим, поэтому тем более запрещал себе любые не платонические желания, например, разгладить поцелуями маленькую складочку между бровями Клинта. 

— Спасибо за такое мнение, — сказал он Бартону.

Конь сделал шаг, потянувшись к пучку сухой травы, который ему понравился больше, чем предыдущий, на первый взгляд такой же, пучок сухой травы. Клинт пошатнулся в седле, издав шокированное «упс», которое прозвучало довольно забавно, а затем посмотрел вниз с отвисшей челюстью.

— Фил! — сказал он. — Я на лошади! — он нахмурился, выискивая взглядом что-то неподалеку. — ... Так о чем мы говорили?

На заднем плане убежище злодеев в пустыне слегка дымилось.

— Мы говорили о том, как выберемся отсюда, — напомнил ему Фил. — Ты поедешь верхом, а я пойду рядом и буду держать... вот это, — он помахал поводьями.

— А, — сказал Клинт. — Ага.

Он выпрямился, как-то умудрившись не съехать на этот раз, и зацокал языком. Конь навострил уши, оторвался от травы и — о чудо! — пошел вперед, вырывая поводья из рук Фила.

Фил смотрел на это несомненное чудо минуту, прежде чем побежать за ними.  
— Бартон! — заорал он. — Не туда!

К счастью, верховые навыки Бартона, кажется, наконец-то обнаружились, потому что когда Фил догнал его, чтобы повернуть лошадь, тот все-таки ухитрился не свалиться и выпрямился. На самом деле, Клинт ехал верхом, как-то по рок-н-олльному двигая бедрами. Это было бы ужасно для самообладания Фила, если бы у него еще оставалось какое-нибудь самообладание. Похоже было, что у Бартона проснулась мышечная память, и тот мог ехать так очень долго. Фил не думал об этих томных движениях в другом контексте, хотя бы потому, что он не настолько плохой начальник, чтобы оценивать своих агентов с точки зрения сексуальной привлекательности, когда те в беде, черт побери. Нет, он не думал так. 

— Фил, — позвал его Клинт после примерно часового путешествия, — Фил, мне жарко.

— Я знаю, ясно? Прекрати так ерзать, — выпалил Фил, но оборвал себя на полуслове. — Я не это имел в виду, хм.

К счастью, Клинт дергал свою рубашку, нахмурившись, и, похоже, не слышал его.   
— Хочу снять ее, — пробормотал он и начал выкручиваться из рубашки, стаскивая ее через голову, при этом каким-то образом оставаясь в седле, и, пресвятая богоматерь, за что это Филу?

Клинт почти выбрался из рубашки, но под конец все-таки застрял.   
— Оу, рубаха, — его приглушенный голос жалобно прозвучал из складок пропитавшегося потом хлопка. — Фил, давай же, помоги.

Фил вздохнул.  
— Не уверен, что смогу дотянуться, — сказал он. Как ни хреново ему было думать о том, что Клинту придется спрыгнуть с лошади, после всех тех попыток, которые Фил предпринял, чтобы удержать его на ней, но иного выхода он не видел. — Почему тебе не надеть рубашку обратно? — предложил он без особой надежды на успех.

— Не-е-е-е, не мгу, просто пдржи пводья, — Клинт сунул вере... поводья Филу.

Тот взял их, держа на расстоянии вытянутой руки и подальше от головы лошади. Он уже заработал пульсировавший от боли ушиб размером с яблоко на плече благодаря этому жалкому созданию и не собирался снова предоставлять коняге возможность добраться до него, разве что в случае крайней необходимости. Он планировал потом вколоть себе сыворотку от столбняка. А может быть, и прививку от бешенства. Болеют ли лошади бешенством? Он не мог припомнить.

Косые красно-золотые лучи вечернего солнца скользили по потному торсу Клинта, очерчивая его контуры, как будто тот был экспонатом на выставке в не совсем пристойной арт-галерее. У Фила во рту пересохло — если только такое возможно в пустыне — и все мысли о конских болезнях исчезли из его головы, как только тело прошибла дрожь. Коулсон твердо сказал себе, что это исключительно из-за пустынного ветра.

Клинт наконец одолел рубашку с победным криком и начал крутить его над головой, словно подвыпивший танцор из шоу «Чиппендейлов». Не то чтобы Фил знал, как это выглядит. Он просто что-то слышал об этом. Нужно было для выполнения задания.

— Не выбрасывай! — сказал он. — Ты захочешь ее надеть...

Клинт выпустил рубашку, будто выстрелил из рогатки, та плавно перелетела через голову коня и повисла на ближайшем кактусе.

— ... позже, — закончил Фил. На этот раз ему удалось не вздохнуть. — Оставайся здесь, держи поводья и не шевелись, пока я достаю твою рубашку.

Он бросил поводья назад Клинту, который, конечно же, аккуратно поймал их одной рукой. 

— Но мне она не нжна, — заявил Клинт, надувшись. И это вовсе не казалось привлекательным, потому что Клинт был взрослым человеком и уважаемым агентом, и Фил совершенно не думал о том, чтобы ласково прикусить его нижнюю губу.

— Она тебе будет нужна, когда ночью температура упадет на тридцать градусов, — объяснил ему Фил. — Просто... не уходи никуда.

— Ага, — сказал Клинт так радостно и послушно, как говорил очень редко, что служило еще одним доказательством, что он был сам не свой, и всему, что бы он ни говорил и ни делал, нельзя доверять, пока из его организма не выведется «сыворотка правды».

Оказалось, что рубашка весьма плотно засела на кактусе. Через десять очень колючих минут Фил заполучил нечто, напоминающее кучу лент с одним рукавом и воротником. Он все равно засунул эту фигню в седельную сумку, может, пригодится позднее.

Клинт, который мечтательно глядел куда-то вдаль, вздрогнул, почувствовав движение возле бедра.   
— Фил! — сказал он в настоящем восторге, лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. — Привет!

Фил улыбнулся в ответ помимо своей воли:  
— Привет.

— У меня тут конь, — сообщил ему Клинт. — Ты знаешь его? Его зовут... — тут он замолк, наморщив лоб. — Фил, как его имя?

Фил заморгал:  
— Что?

— Моя лошадь... я забыл, как ее звать, — сказал Клинт. Он наклонился вперед — Фил машинально протянул руку, чтобы поймать его — и потрепал шею животного. — Прости, лошадка.

— У нее нет имени, — стараясь говорить успокаивающим тоном, отозвался Фил. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужно было, чтобы приход Клинта принял параноидный оттенок. У него перед глазами возникло похожее на ночной кошмар видение, как Клинт в панике скачет прочь, и он его никогда больше не видит. Он задумался, можно ли себя как-нибудь к нему привязать. Конечно, это грозит тем, что он примет несолидную смерть из-за лошади. Ему лучше сосредоточиться на том, чтобы успокаивать Клинта. — Не волнуйся, Бартон, ты не забыл. 

— О, — на мгновение Клинт замолк, лениво перебирая лошадиную гриву. Лошадь фыркнула от удовольствия. Да и кто бы не фыркнул на ее месте, вот честно?

— Пошли, — сказал Фил. Он должен был сконцентрироваться на цели, иначе они никогда отсюда не выберутся, — мы должны ехать дальше.

— Через пустыню? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— Да, — терпеливо ответил Фил. — Через пустыню.

— На лошади.

— Туда, куда твои коленки глядят? Да, Бартон, тебе нужно оставаться на лошади.

Клинт улыбнулся, широко и шаловливо:  
— На лошади без имени.

Фил просто смотрел минуту на Клинта, пока тот хихикал, затем развернулся на каблуках и снова пошел вперед.  
— Пошли, — бросил он через плечо. Если ему повезет, наркотики милосердно сотрут эту идею из мозга Клинта. Филу всего-то надо подождать несколько минут, и... 

— И сначала во время поездки, — запел Клинт, невнятно, но мелодично, — я вспоминал всю свою жизнь...

Фил ссутулился. Ну почему хоть один раз во время их побега ему не может повезти?

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

Клинт знал все слова «Безымянной лошади» и даже как-то умудрялся заставить шагать в такт свою животину.

Фил мрачно смотрел на линию горизонта и напоминал себе, что, по крайней мере, в Антананариву было куда хуже.

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

Закат в пустыне оказался довольно красивым, особенно когда Клинту надоело петь. Удушающая жара начала исчезать, в данный момент было приятно тепло и свежо, исчезло впечатление, что они находятся в духовке. На горизонте небо окрасилось в оттенки оранжевого, розового, пурпурного и красного, насыщенные, как на картине.

— Давай остановимся на минутку и перекусим, — предложил Фил. Им нужно было как можно дольше идти ночью, так что лучше сделать привал, прежде чем начнет дуть холодный ветер. Клинт потянул поводья, останавливая лошадь. Он приготовился было спешиться, но тут же вернулся в седло с болезненным стоном.  
— Клинт? — Фил встревоженно подошел к нему. — Что случилось?

— Не думаю, что у меня получится слезть, — ответил тот.

Фил положил ладонь на распухшее колено Клинта так осторожно, как только мог. Бартон зашипел.

— Прости, — сказал Фил, рассеянно похлопав его по здоровой части ноги, и тут же почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо: он понял, что потрепал Клинта по бедру. Коулсон сосредоточился на травме. Фил тщательнейшим образом перебинтовал колено, прежде чем посадить Клинта на лошадь, но оно все еще было горячим на ощупь и распухшим, так что штанина натягивалась, а швы впивались в ногу. Вероятно, потом им придется разрезать штаны на этом месте, но сейчас он надеялся, что плотная ткань хотя бы обеспечит дополнительную фиксацию. 

— Думаю, ты прав, — сказал он Клинту. — Пока тебе нормально сидится, лучше не прыгать вверх-вниз.   
Он порылся в седельных сумках.  
— Сейчас я найду тебе что-нибудь поесть и попить, а ты просто... сиди спокойно. Любуйся закатом или что-то в этом роде.

— Мило, — сказал Клинт, его голос снова начал «уплывать».

— Ага, — подтвердил Фил. Ранее он забил всем полезным, что только смог найти, седельные сумки и собственный рюкзак. В том числе там оказались и несколько сухих пайков, которые он позаимствовал из злодейской комнаты отдыха в злодейском логове. — Что ты хочешь, арахисовое масло и мармелад или... — он порылся в сумках, — мягкий сыр и хумус? 

— Мармелад, пожалуйста, — попросил Клинт, и Фил протянул ему помятый коричневый пакет.

— Если нужна вода, у меня есть, — сообщил он Клинту, снимая крышку из фольги с банки хумуса и открывая упаковку мини-морковок. Они ели в тишине: ланч Клинта также состоял из грозди винограда и маленького батончика «Baby Ruth», а Филу достался пакетик фруктовых снеков «Dora the Explorer» и единственная растаявшая трюфельная конфета «Lindt», которую он слизывал с оберточной фольги. Затем Фил запихал весь оставшийся мусор в свободный угол седельной сумки и взял для каждого из них по бутылке воды.

— Пей до дна, — посоветовал он Клинту. — Только не слишком быстро.

— Слушаюсь-с-сэр! — согласился Клинт, открыл бутылку и начал с очевидным удовольствием отхлебывать содержимое.

Фил осушил свою бутылку, заставляя себя несколько раз остановиться, чтобы дать желудку отдохнуть: не дай бог от спешки его бы вырвало драгоценной водой. Он припрятал пустую тару.

— Готово, — объявил Клинт.

— Оставь бутылку, тебе позже захочется писать, — сказал ему Фил. Так было легче разобраться с нуждами организма, чем пытаться стащить Клинта с лошади.

— Ага, — согласился Бартон. — Слушай, Фил...

Фил потянулся, пытаясь размять уставший позвоночник и успокоить ноющие из-за чужих ботинок ноги:   
— Что?

— Ты добыл для меня эт'лошадь?

— Да, — осторожно ответил Фил.

Клинт покашлял, затем потер рукой нос:  
— Спасибо, она мне нравится. Только, знаешь, Фил, я не могу вспомнить. Как ее зовут?

— У нее нет имени, Бартон, — рассеянно ответил Фил. Едва он это произнес, как сразу же сообразил, что подверг себя риску услышать еще порцию американских суперхитов. Но он мог оправдать себя тем, что его мозг был слишком занят, стараясь приписать блеск в глазах Клинта исключительно любви к животным и сознанию, измененному с помощью химии.

Лицо Клинта погрустнело, и Фил немедленно начал бороться с желание исправить это. Это желание было ему слишком хорошо знакомо. И оно никогда, никогда ни во что хорошее не выливалось.

— Но ей нужно имя, — заявил Клинт, прерывая Фила, составлявшего в уме список катастроф, которые могут быть прямыми или косвенными последствиями его желания заставить Клинта улыбнуться ему. — Ты не можешь называть ее просто «лошадь». Это не... не-по... не-почеловечески.

Фил заморгал.  
— Но он не человек, — резонно отметил он. — Это конь.

— Это как если бы тебя называли «парень», — продолжил Клинт, не обратив внимания на слова напарника. — Трикшот меня так иногда называл. Все... всегда ненавидел это. — Он потрепал лошадь по шее. — Я не буду так поступать с друзьями.

— Так дай ей имя, — сказал Фил. Он напомнил себе, что Бак Чисхолм, тот самый Трикшот, уже встретил свой печальный конец, которого, несомненно, заслуживал. Поэтому не получится нанести ему небольшой визит, а если бы он был жив, Наташа бы наверняка уже сама рассчиталась бы с ним за все.

— Но эт'твой пдарок, — сказал Клинт. — Так что ты сам должен назвать, Фил, лады?

— На самом деле я не особо хорошо даю клички животным, — слабо запротестовал Фил.

— Ну пожалуйста, сэр...

Фил вздохнул, сдаваясь перед умоляющим лицом Клинта. Он посмотрел на лошадь, которая была... коричневой? С белыми чулками на ногах. 

— Сокс? — предположил он. У его мамы был как-то кот с таким именем.

Клинт расцвел:  
— Спасибо, сэр! Пошли, Сокс!  
Он снова потрепал лошадь, затем зацокал, вновь направляя лошадь навстречу закату. Фил поспешно надел снаряжение и бросился их догонять.

Клинт снова запел.

— Я ехал через пустыню на лошади по имени Сокс, мне было так клево, что я пел рок! — выдал он.

— Да ладно?!..

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

— Фил? Фил. Эй, Фил! Фи-и-и-и-и-ил!

— Да, Бартон.  
Его накачали, напомнил себе Фил. Клинт был под наркотой и не отвечал за свои поступки. После последних шести раз это напоминание переставало действовать.

— Как зовут эту лошадь? Я опять забыл, прости.

Фил попытался придумать что-то плохо поддающееся рифмовке и включению в текст песни.   
— Анри Тулуз-Лотрек, — сообщил он и краем глаза покосился на Клинта: купился ли тот. Клинт выглядел немного растерянно и совершенно не вдохновленным на написание песен. Часть Фила почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что погубила такое развлечение Клинта, но это была крайне маленькая часть.

— Очень длинно, — заметил Клинт.

— Это весьма достойная и артистическая лошадь, — сообщил Фил, стараясь говорить смертельно серьезным тоном. — Она заслуживает такого важного имени.

— О, — сказал Клинт и снова потрепал по шее Анри Тулуз-Лотрека. Похоже, тому это нравилось. Фил горько подумал что-то насчет того, как везет этому животному, но отогнал от себя подобную мысль. Потому что хоть Фил не приписывал себе несуществующих достоинств, но вот гордости у него вполне хватало, чтобы не ревновать к коню.

— Ладно, — сказал Клинт через несколько секунд после того, как ему следовало бы это произнести.

Фил посмотрел на него с беспокойством. Ему не нравилось, что у Клинта так долго тянулись последствия приема наркотиков.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Бартон?

Тот кашлянул:  
— Мне холодно, сэр.

Черт, он, наверное, сильно замерз, ведь с тех пор как стемнело, температура значительно понизилась, а Клинт даже не мог согреться, двигаясь. Фил должен был включить мозг прежде, чем угробит их обоих.   
— Постой минутку, — сказал он, и Клинт послушно остановил Анри Тулуз-Лотрека.

Подойдя ближе, Фил увидел, что Клинт дрожит, все его тело было покрыто мурашками, а соски резко напряглись от холода.  
— Бля, — сказал Фил. — Прости, Бартон, сейчас я дам тебе что-нибудь надеть.  
Он начал искать в своем рюкзаке свернутый пиджак от костюма, жалея, что не догадался спереть в дурацком убежище бандитов какую-нибудь толстовку или что-то типа этого. Пиджак был летним, но зато сшит из шерсти и шелка и должен бы помочь хоть немного. К несчастью, Фил был уверен, что тот ни за что не застегнется на груди Клинта. Он нашел рубашку Клинта, словно пропущенную через шредер, и вздохнул. По крайней мере, она высохла в седельной сумке, правда, запашок был еще тот. Ну что ж. Фил умело использовал то, что имел в наличии.

Он снял рюкзак и начал расстегивать рубашку. Если он отдаст Клинту свою майку, та, по крайней мере, защитит грудь Бартона он холодного ночного ветра. Он был не в восторге надевать одежду какого-то бандита прямо на голое тело, но ему приходилось делать и худшие вещи ради выполнения задания.

— Фил? — Клинт заморгал, большие глаза и взъерошенные волосы в тусклом свете делали его похожим на сову.

— Нам необходимо тебя согреть, — сказал Фил, стряхивая с плеч рубашку и снимая майку через голову.

— У вас красивая грудь, сэр, — сказал ему Клинт таким серьезным тоном, каким редко говорят трезвые люди. — А она пушистая? Выглядит пушистой. Можно, я ее поглажу? — Он слишком сильно наклонился вперед, пытаясь дотянуться до Фила, и угрожающе накренился в седле. Анри Тулуз-Лотрек заржал от испуга и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы восстановить равновесие Клинта.

— Бартон! — одернул его Фил, игнорируя внутренний голос, советовавший подойти ближе к Клинту, пусть тот трогает, что хочет, и плевать на последствия. — Сиди прямо, черт тебя дери, иначе свалишься!

Клинт выпрямил спину и посмотрел вниз, и тут его челюсть отвалилась от изумления. Фил с трудом поборол желание спрятать лицо в ладони.

— Фил! — воскликнул Клинт. — Ты дал мне лошадь? Она такая миленькая! Как ее звать?

— Адмирал лорд Нельсон, — отозвался Фил, собрав всю свою силу воли. — Надень это, — он протянул Клинту свою футболку.

По крайней мере, напряженные попытки вспомнить, какое отверстие предназначалось для головы, а какие для рук, отвлекли Клинта от намерения погладить Коулсона. Фил — благодарный судьбе за ее маленькие милости, потому что он реально не был уверен, что стал бы делать, если бы Клинт преуспел, — натянул рубашку и даже надел рюкзак, прежде чем Клинт разобрался с майкой. Приведя себя в порядок, он протянул Клинту пиджак, затем превратил порванную рубашку Бартона в подобие тюрбана. Большую часть тепла человек теряет через голову, ну и позже это сооружение защитит их от солнца. Он не смог найти никакого злодейского солнцезащитного крема, когда обчищал их жилище, так что сейчас они оба уже были цвета вареного рака. 

Фил сохранил несколько маленьких морковок из бандитского сухого пайка. Он скормил их Адмиралу лорду Нельсону в благодарность за то, что лошадь не дала Клинту свалиться.

— Нам обоим придется здорово постараться, чтобы вытащить его отсюда, — пробормотал он, притворяясь, что не разговаривает с лошадью.

Адмирал лорд Нельсон фыркнул в подобии согласия, и отвратительная лошадиная слюна повисла на рукаве Фила.

— Фу, — сказал Коулсон.

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

Несколько часов спустя пустыню целиком окутало серо-голубое сияние полной луны и россыпи звезд. Согласно информации, которую Фил извлек из того, что происходило в комнате для допросов, ближайший город был в 37 милях к северу от базы. Сейчас Фил планировал продолжать двигаться всю ночь и пройти как можно больше, а затем попытаться найти убежище, чтобы переждать самую жаркую часть дня, прежде чем снова пуститься в путь. Если повезет, они придут в город к рассвету следующего дня. Если повезет очень сильно, и один из маячков все еще работает, из ЩИТа прибудут за ними куда раньше. 

Им в любом случае было необходимо идти дальше, но события прошедшего дня накладывали свой отпечаток на Фила, да и Клинт начинал покачиваться в седле все сильнее и сильнее.

— Поговори со мной, Бартон, — сказал Фил. — Мы пока еще не можем позволить себе уснуть.

— Хршо, — ответил Клинт еще более невнятно, чем прежде.

Фил надеялся, что это просто усталость, а не что-то вроде рецидивной реакции на наркотики. Фил ждал, но Клинт, по всей видимости, не собирался больше ничего говорить.

Фил попытался придумать тему для разговора, которая была бы в меру эмоциональной и достаточно простой для Клинта в его нынешнем положении. 

— Расскажи мне о верховой езде, Клинт, — предложил он в конце концов. — Я и не знал, что ты так любишь лошадей.

Клинт оживился.  
— Лошади клсные, — сказал он. — Я их всгда любил. Поэтм я хотел пойти в црк, когда Барн сказал. Жи… вотные, — он нежно похлопал Адмирала Лорда Нельсона.

— Это там тебя научили ездить верхом?

— Да. Ездн… ездинк… 

— Наездники?

— Они, — согласился Клинт. — Они ухжвают за лошдми, чистят их, водят по кргу. Они научили меня.

— У тебя была любимая лошадь? — Фил был очарован этим крохотным погружением в прошлое Клинта, тот никогда не говорил много о своем детстве, разве что в контексте медицинских подробностей. Страшные байки у костра были популярны в ЩИТе, но когда они работали с другими командами, Фил старался направить разговор в иное русло. Было приятно узнать об одном из редких хороших воспоминаний Клинта.

— Тоффи, — сказал Клинт. — Хорошая лошадь. Она меня любила. Я длжн был приносить ей угщения, но я нравился ей, даже когда у меня ничего не было. Как и тебе.

— Что, прости?  
— Мне всегда было интересно, пнмаешь? — речь Клинта был невнятной, но теперь уже куда более осмысленной, чем раньше. — Что ты надеялся плчить от меня? Чего ты ждал? Потому что всегда что-то есть. Иногда чем дольше ждут, тем больше хотят от тебя, и ты привыкаешь к этому, стараешься не брть слишком много, пока не узнаешь, сколько оно стоит.

Фил сжал челюсти, сдерживая свою реакцию. Мозг Клинта был сейчас не в лучшей форме, чтобы различать гнев на мудаков из его прошлого и гнев на него самого, а последнее, что хотел сделать сейчас Фил, — это сбить его с мысли. 

— Я ничего не ждал от тебя, Бартон, — сказал он, заставляя свой голос оставаться ровным. — Кроме, возможно, твоих отчетов об операциях иногда.   
«И того, чтобы ты перестал казаться преследуемой жертвой на людях. И того, чтобы ты перестал выискивать скрытый смысл, когда я положительно оцениваю твою работу. И того, чтобы ты понял, что я…»

— Теперь я в курсе, сэр, — сказал Клинт, его голос под наркотиками звучал мягко, почти снисходительно. — Заняло много времени, но я понял. Поэтм я и сказал Нат, что ты лучший.

Несмотря на усталость, Фил воспрял духом.  
— Лучший наставник?

— Нет! Ну, да, это тоже, но я не это имел в виду в тот раз. Ты самый лучший человек, ты единственный, кто обращался со мной так, будто я стою твоего времени, даже когда это было чертовски не так. Я скзл ей, что ей стоит пригласить тебя, — сообщил Клинт.

Фил не был уверен, что его уши нормально функционируют.  
— Прибить меня?

— Не, мы бы никогда. Пригласить. Я сказал, что ей стоит схдть с тобой на свидание. Потому что ты, ну ты знаешь, умный, и красивый, и крутой, и добрый, и ты никогда не заставляешь людей делать то, что они не хотят, и ты никогда не обидишь ее. Никто другой не заслуживает ее, крме тебя. 

Фил не был до конца уверен, что он сам не находился под действием наркотиков, потому что сейчас он определенно галлюцинировал. Он не знал, радоваться ли тому, что Клинт так высоко ценил его, или впадать в депрессию от очередного доказательства, что Клинт не рассматривал вариант самому сходить с ним на свидание.

— И как она ответила на твое… щедрое предложение?   
«Возможно, насмешки? Нож? Несколько ножей?»

Клинт вздохнул, глубоко и меланхолично.  
— Она сказала, что не будет зствлять мня смотреть на это. И я сказал ей, Фил, я сказал, что лучше это будет она, правда? Потому что она первоклассный спец, все как ты любишь, и я знал, что ты никогда не придешь ко мне, так что лучше бы это был кто-то еще, кого я люблю, правда? Потому что тогда вы оба будете счастливы.

Фил молчал долго, его голова раскалывалась. С тех пор, как он понял, что его чувства к Клинту выходят за рамки профессиональных — а понимание это пришло до позорного поздно для человека, который всегда высоко ценил информацию — он потратил слишком много времени на то, чтобы эти чувства скрыть. У него болело в груди от внезапно появившейся надежды, но он задушил ее в зародыше, пока она не пустила корни. Клинт был не в себе, и все, что он говорил, стоило воспринимать с учетом этого факта.

У Фила из горла вырвался резкий горький смех. По крайней мере, теперь он понял смысл нескольких таинственных разговоров с Наташей.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Клинт, в его голосе звучало огорчение. — Обещаю, я не позволю этому испортить команду, не сердись, Фил, я не буду ничего делать.

— Я не сержусь, –выдавил из себя Фил сквозь ком в горле. 

— Честно?

— Честно, — ответил Фил.

Клинт вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и продолжил спокойно ехать верхом, а Фил пытался обработать информацию, которая полностью переворачивала его мир с ног на голову и одновременно ничуть не давала ему надежды.

И все-таки: «Кто-то еще, кого я люблю». Кто-то еще. 

— … Фил? — произнес Клинт спустя некоторое время. — Эта лошадь…

— Его зовут Уильям Говард Тафт, — ответил Фил.

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

Они продолжали идти. Когда Клинт снова начал уставать, Фил умудрился вовлечь его в почти часовую беседу о полицейских сериалах, при этом богохульно и поразительно смешно сравнив оригинальный «Закон и порядок» с вбоквелами «Преступное намерение» и «Специальный корпус», а также коротко рассказав про британскую версию и недолго проживший сериал про судью. Фил думал искусно перевести тему на такой же анализ «Мест преступлений» в Майами и Нью-Йорке, когда заметил, что ночное небо становится ровнее и светлее. Скоро должно показаться солнце. Им нужно было остановиться перед долгим марш-броском, чтобы перекусить, восполнить потерю жидкости и напоить ведром воды Уильяма Говарда Тафта. Коулсон пытался вычислить оптимальное время для привала — он беспокоился, что если остановится сейчас, то не сможет отправиться в путь, пока не поспит — когда заметил краем глаза какое-то движение.

Он замер, резко подняв руку в сигнале тревоги, Клинт замолчал, громко щелкнув челюстью, и заставил Уильяма Говарда Тафта остановиться.

Вдалеке мерцали огни, сначала Фил надеялся, что какие-нибудь байкеры выехали встречать рассвет или же машины проезжали по незамеченной им раньше дороге. Но картина была слишком обычной, слишком хорошо знакомой: кого-то искали. Если только их удача не играла на этот раз в невероятно причудливую игру, искали именно их. 

Фил осмотрелся. Они находились на каменистом участке пустыни, большие валуны и обломки скал валялись вокруг, ухудшая видимость, это было неплохое место, чтобы спрятать лошадь. Он подошел к Клинту как можно ближе и произнес, понизив голос:  
— Оставайся здесь. Постарайтесь с лошадью не шуметь и вообще прикиньтесь кактусом. Если я подам сигнал тревоги, немедленно скачите отсюда так быстро, как только сможет эта коняга. 

Клинт задрал подбородок:  
— Я тебя не брошу.

— Тебе потребуется помощь, — настойчиво сказал Фил. — Ты сбежишь, доберешься до Наташи и вернешься затем за мной. Не думай, что ты один будешь стараться сбежать.  
Клинт вроде как собрался протестовать.  
— Я возьму с тебя слово, агент, — строго сказал Фил, и Клинт сник. 

— Тогда не попадись им, — угрюмо произнес он.

— Буду стараться изо всех сил.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Забери это, — сказал Клинт, сдергивая с себя пиджак Фила. — В светлой рубашке тебя видно за милю.

Это было верно подмечено. Фил быстро отдал Клинту рюкзак, взял оружие и надел пиджак. В серой предрассветной мгле его угольного цвета пиджак был почти не различим, особенно если учесть приставшую пыль. Он закатал рукава, привел себя в порядок и скользнул между камнями.

Он нарезал широкие круги, стараясь держаться в укрытии как можно дальше от мелькающих фонарей, но все приближаясь к яркой точке, которая, похоже, была в самом центре поисков. Наконец он нашел особенно большой и неровный валун и выглянул из-за него, скрываясь в тени.

Фил чуть не рухнул от облегчения, выходя из своего укрытия: он увидел квинджет, задний люк был открыт, и там обнаружилась Наташа Романофф, упакованная в спецкостюм и вооруженная, словно для охоты на медведя. Но едва она взглянула на Фила, напряжение отпустило ее, и она склонила голову набок.

— Эй, — позвала она, — подвезти? 

Честно говоря, в этот момент Наташа показалась Филу самым прекрасным существом на свете, она словно сияла на темном фоне, Венера, выходящая на поверхность из квинджета.

— Таша, — выдохнул он, — слава тебе, Господи.

Она вышла к нему навстречу, двигаясь быстро, но без явной спешки. Когда Фил полностью вышел из-за скалы, но за ним не последовало Бартона, глаза девушки сузились.  
— Клинт? — спросила она резко и по-деловому.

— Ранен, но в целом в порядке, — заверил ее Фил. — Я оставил его недалеко, прямо сейчас он не особо мобилен.

— А, — сказала она многозначительно. — Веди.

Теперь, когда не нужно было передвигаться кругами и прятаться, им понадобилось меньше десяти минут, чтобы вернуться к Клинту, которому за это время действительно удалось прикинуться кактусом. Острый взгляд Наташи заметался между ними, отметив украденные ботинки Фила, тяжелый рюкзак, тюрбан из рубашки Клинта и распухшее колено, а также Уильяма Говарда Тафта. Ее губы изогнулись.

— Возьми отпуск, Таша, — произнесла она манерно, впрочем, нисколько не похоже на Фила, слава богу, — Бартон и я прекрасно обойдемся без тебя, эти парни — обычные дилетанты.

— Они и были дилетантами, — настойчиво сказал Фил. — Просто их база... оказалась неудобно расположенной.

— Нат! — счастливо воскликнул Клинт. — Ты пришла забрать нас! Фил, Нат здесь.

— Да, Бартон, — отозвался Фил.

— Нат, смотри, у меня есть конь! Он мой друг! Его зовут... — Клинт прервался, умоляюще глядя на Фила.

— Федор Достоевский, — подсказал Фил. Сейчас он не мог снова начать повторять имена, это уже был вопрос чести. Наташа недоуменно подняла бровь. «Не спрашивай», — прошептал он.

— ... Федор Достоевский, — триумфально закончил Клинт.

— Наркота? — спросила Наташа Фила.

— Наркота, — подтвердил тот. — Добавь избиение, к счастью, не слишком сильное, обезвоживание организма, солнечный удар и крайне хреново выглядящую травму колена. Ему нужно помочь спуститься с лошади. 

Они отложили решение этой проблемы, позволив Клинту доехать верхом до джета. К счастью, Наташа захватила с собой одну из самых лучших медгрупп ЩИТа, и они ухитрились спустить Бартона вниз, не причинив ему никакого дополнительного ущерба. К несчастью, как только Клинт понял, что его собираются разлучить с Федором Достоевским, он устроил спектакль по-настоящему Бартоновских масштабов, наотрез отказываясь уходить. После нескольких минут бесполезных уговоров, просьб и приказов, один из агентов подошел к Филу, которому тоже оказывали первую помощь, только не столь драматичную.

— Сэр, — огорченно сказал агент Норд, — вы можете что-нибудь сделать с этим? Весьма опасно давать ему успокоительные вдобавок к тому, чем его уже напичкали, но если он продолжит в том же духе, мы готовы рискнуть.

Фил нехотя оторвался от бутылки охлажденного раствора электролитов, которым его поили. Клинт неловко стоял на здоровой ноге, опираясь на шею Федора Достоевского. 

— Фил! — сказал он, когда тот подошел. Он обратил на Коулсона огромные грустные глаза. — Скажи им, Фил. Это мой друг, мы не можем взять и бросить его здесь. Вдруг его съедят койоты?

Федор Достоевский тыкался носом в плечо Клинта, губами цепляясь за край его тюрбана из рубашки, явно выражая свою любовь. Клинт вздохнул и еще сильнее оперся на лошадиный бок.

— Я не брошу тебя, обещаю, — сказал он, неумело поглаживая лошадь. — Филипп поможет нам, вот увидишь.

Фил почувствовал, что его решимость и хорошее отношение тают, как сахар в кофе. Вот блин.

— Хорошо, Бартон, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — сказал он, и в результате лошадь оказалась в квинджете.

Наташа нашла все это забавным, а Фил, несмотря на испорченную обувь, неожиданно для себя был даже тронут, когда ужасное чудовище покорно протопало вверх по трапу вслед за носилками Клинта.

К счастью, Федор Достоевский довольно-таки мирно вел себя в закрытом помещении. Фил соорудил что-то вроде упряжи, привязав поводья и прочие кожаные ремни, обнаружившиеся на лошади, к грузовым рельсам самолета, недалеко от заднего пандуса, чтобы потом было легче все это вычистить.

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

По пути домой он узнал, что лошади тоже страдают морской болезнью.

 

>>>———> <———<<<

 

Когда они, наконец, вернулись на базу, и все выбрались из самолета, стараясь дышать через рот, Фил поймал за петлицу стоявшего рядом младшего агента, совершившего роковую ошибку — он не выглядел занятым.

— В грузовом отсеке джета привязана лошадь, — сообщил ему Фил. — Тебе необходимо убедиться, что ей предоставлена вся необходимая медицинская помощь и комфортабельные апартаменты.

Агент изумленно уставился на него:  
— С-сэр? Это шутка?

Фил одарил его своим лучшим бесстрастным взглядом:  
— Эта лошадь — важный свидетель, агент.

— Д-да, сэр, — пропищал агент.

Временно спихнув с себя ответственность, Фил развернулся и вошел в здание базы. Он хотел галлон кофе, двойной бурбон, стейк и теплую ванну. Может быть, все одновременно.

В отдалении он услышал оскорбленное ржание.

>>>———> <———<<<

Клинт был в больнице два дня, там ему в основном вводили жидкости внутривенно и осматривали колено, а затем выписали со строгим предписанием — держать больную ногу в покое и принимать электролитические растворы. Естественно, Клинт был Клинтом, он проигнорировал все инструкции и поковылял прямиком в офис Фила, повязка на колене делала его походку неровной и тяжелой.

— Заходи, — позвал Фил прежде, чем тот успел постучать. Это был один из его любимых фокусов.

Дверь распахнулась, похоже, она бы скрипнула, если бы могла, и впустила Клинта, который выглядел трезвым, но глазки его подозрительно бегали. Кажется, намечался разговор по сценарию: «А, Тогда... Ха-Ха. Эти Дурацкие Наркотики, Все Знают, Как Они Действуют: Несешь Всякую Чушь...»

Фил вздохнул. Он не подумал заранее, как смягчить для себя удар.

— Агент Бартон, — произнес он. — Рад видеть вас на ногах.

— Спасибо, — ответил Клинт. — Э-э-э-э... есть минутка?

Да, было слишком самонадеянно верить в негласное взаимное соглашение никогда больше не упоминать о произошедшем.

— Конечно, — сказал Фил и, нажав горячие клавиши, свернул все программы на экране и обратил все свое внимание на Клинта — это было не трудно, даже при самых неидеальных обстоятельствах.

Клинт прохромал внутрь, проигнорировав оба кресла для гостей, а также потертый кожаный диванчик, который обычно был его территорией, и приземлился одним бедром на угол стола Фила. Коулсон оттолкнул кресло и задрал голову, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Клинта. Он старался не реагировать на нависшего над ним Бартона. После всего, что с ним случилось, он не мог обвинять Клинта в том, что тот стал позволять себе вольности в общении.

— Ната говорит, ты не хочешь встречаться с ней, — выпалил Клинт.

Фил моргнул: он не рассчитывал на такое начало разговора.   
— Я восхищаюсь и уважаю агента Романофф как коллегу, я ценю ее и забочусь о ней как о друге, — сказал он. — Но нет, я не слишком хочу ходить с ней на свидания, — он заговорил тише. — Если бы она собралась с кем-то встречаться, я бы решил, что ты больше всего подходишь.

Клинт хмыкнул, слегка хрипло.   
— Я один раз попытался, спасибо, больше не хочется, — сказал он. — Она для меня слишком родной человек, — его голос смягчился. — У меня никогда не было сестры, но, думаю, она для меня именно как сестра.

— Я рад, — тихо сказал ему Фил. — Ты заслуживаешь этого. Вы оба заслуживаете.

— У меня есть брат, — сказал Клинт. — К счастью, ты совершенно на него не похож.  
Он втянул голову в плечи, потирая затылок.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фил. Он не вполне понимал, что происходит. И чем дольше, тем более знакомым для него становилось это ощущение.

— Ты правда сказал одному из младших агентов, что моя лошадь является свидетелем?

Фил позволил себе слабую улыбку:  
— Это секретная информация, агент.

Клинт засмеялся, открытым громким смехом, который Фил редко слышал от него, и Коулсон воспрял духом. Не могло быть все настолько плохо, если Клинт мог так смеяться перед ним. 

— Знаешь, я тогда сказал то, что хотел, — сообщил Клинт, не поднимая глаз. — Я не собирался говорить этого, и мне жаль, что все случилось именно так, но все сказанное мной было правдой.

Фил затаил дыхание. «Кто-то еще, кого я люблю».   
— Ну что ж, — выдавил он из себя, — Может быть, Тулуз-Лотрек не самое лучшее имя для лошади.

— Анри Тулуз-Лотрек, — уточнил Клинт. — И я не об этом.

Фил глядел на Клинта, пока не встретился с ним взглядом. Бартон выглядел открытым, мягким и уязвимым, но не одурманенным, на этот раз свалить вину на наркотики не получится. Фил подумал обо всем, что Клинт наговорил в пустыне. На сей раз он позволил себе услышать его и даже не попытался подавить потрясающее чувство, зарождающееся в груди.

— Ты правда хотел сказать именно это? — прошептал он.

— Каждое слово.

— Тогда не извиняйся, — сказал Фил. — Мне вот не жаль. Я... — его голос дрогнул. — Я рад.

Клинт был тих, сосредоточен и внимателен, его губы мягко приоткрылись, как будто он собрался что-то сказать.

— Я даже не люблю лошадей, — сообщил Фил. Он встал и случайно проехался телом по ноге Фила, ему показалось, что их обоих при этом бросило в дрожь. Он шагнул ближе к Клинту, привыкая, он чувствовал легкое головокружение от притока адреналина и растущую убежденность в том, что на этот раз все идет так, как надо. — Эта конкретная лошадь укусила меня. Но ты мне несколько раз сказал, что ты ее любишь.

— Поэтому ты взял ее в квинджет, — продолжил Клинт.

— Так что я посадил ее в квинджет, и я сообщил агенту Нэшу, что эта лошадь — свидетель по делу, и я воспользовался знакомством с губернатором Нью-Йорка, чтобы выбить для нее место в конюшне для вышедших в отставку полицейских лошадей, — признался Фил. — Ты можешь навестить ее, если захочешь.

— А можно я сначала тебя поцелую? — поинтересовался Клинт. — Потому что я почти уверен, что к этому идет дело. Но технически меня еще не выписали из больницы, и если окажется, что я все неправильно понял, то я был бы благодарен, если бы ты списал все на мою давнишнюю травму головы или что-то типа этого.

— У тебя была травма головы? — спросил Фил.

— Нет, если ты только не скажешь, что думаешь обо мне исключительно как о брате, — сказал Клинт, стараясь звучать отстраненно, но при этом ему очень не хватало убедительности. 

— Я совершенно, абсолютно так о тебе не думаю, — заверил его Фил, взял ладонями лицо Клинта — покрытое синяками, шелушащееся и бесконечно ему дорогое — приник ближе и поцеловал его.

После этого Клинт потерял равновесие, и они едва не грохнулись со стола, но это было нормально. У них было полно времени, чтобы поработать над этим.

 

>>>———> <———<<<

Когда повязка с Клинта была снята, и у них обоих выдались свободные выходные, они отправились навестить лошадь Клинта.

— Как ты назвал лошадь на ферме? — поинтересовался Клинт. — Джон Джейкоб Джинглхаймер Шмидт? 

— Тоффи, — ответил Фил.

— О, — сказал Клинт и прочистил горло, и затем снова прочистил его. — Это хорошее имя.

— И я так думаю, — заметил Фил. — Это хорошая лошадь.

Позже он изменил свое мнение, когда начал целовать Клинта, а Тоффи принялся жевать его волосы, но это было нормально. К счастью, в отличие от других непослушных животных, конь бы не смог поместиться в городской квартире.

— Знаешь, — сказал Клинт, — может, нам стоит завести собаку.


End file.
